The present disclosure relates to a technique for recognizing a personal or proprietary object in an image and accessing associated information to facilitate a related financial service.
Image-processing techniques are presently being used to identify objects in images (such as photographs). In particular, image-processing techniques can be used to extract object-related content from an image, and then an image-based search can be performed to identify the object. Typically, this involves comparing the extracted content against a data structure or a database containing content associated with public objects. For example, using this approach, the Eiffel tower may be identified in a photograph of the Paris skyline.
However, this approach is typically restricted to “public” objects. This limits the applicability of such techniques, because individuals often take pictures of personal objects and it would be useful for the individuals to obtain information associated with these personal objects. Similarly, businesses often possess images associated with proprietary products and it would be useful for the businesses to obtain information associated with the proprietary products. Note that information associated with these personal or proprietary objects are typically not included in the data structures or databases that are used to perform image-based searches.
As a consequence, individuals and businesses are often unable to conduct image-based searches for personal or proprietary objects. In addition to being a source of frustration, this problem can restrict the range of services that can be provided to individuals and business based on objects identified in their images.